Eterno e Fugaz
by Marck Evans
Summary: Severus só tem uma maneira para proteger Draco. Mas isso faz os dois sofrerem. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Está rolando um festival de drabbles no Potterslashfics. (Link no meu profile)

Esse é uma série que escrevi. São capítulos de 100 palavras (como toda drabbles) que juntos formam uma história.

Brigadão, Ivi, pela enorme paciência em betar tudo para mim.

Da Única Maneira

Diante do castigo que o Lorde planejava, a única forma de Severus proteger Draco, foi pedi-lo como recompensa: mistura de brinquedo sexual e servo.

Aparentemente, Draco entendia a situação, pois se entregava sem reclamar. O que, somado à boa vontade do Lorde com seu Comensal favorito, dispensou Severus de ser violento com seu "escravo", mas não de usá-lo na cama.

Mesmo sabendo que era o único jeito, cada vez que transavam, Severus sentia a culpa arder em sua alma. Depois de tudo acabado, virava de costas e, deitado no escuro, sofria e se execrava por ter sentido prazer no sexo.


	2. Solidão

Solidão

Draco sabia que era melhor ter Snape fudendo-o do que ser a puta dos lobisomens. Mesmo assim tinha de conter a ânsia de vômito e o ódio para não reagir contra a invasão do seu corpo.

Nunca se sentira tão sozinho nem tão perdido. E o único que parecia se importar com ele era justamente Snape. Não eram amigos nem gostavam um do outro, mas havia algum conforto na forma do ex-professor tratá-lo.

Um dia, Draco começou sentir prazer com o sexo. A partir de então, cada vez que Snape gozava e virava as costas, enchia-se de vergonha e culpa.


	3. Armadilha

Armadilha

Jantares com o Lorde eram repletos de armadilhas, qualquer frase poderia ofender o Mestre, ou ser utilizada por algum dos outros comensais e transformada na sua perdição.

Severus sabia que, justamente por isso, Greyback provocava-o, perguntando sobre a performance de seu "brinquedinho". Se elogiasse Draco, Greyback pediria para experimentar. Se o depreciasse, o lobisomem exigiria a posse do garoto.

Severus tentou o meio-termo: mostrou-se razoavelmente satisfeito com o sexo e enfatizou o prazer pessoal de humilhar um Malfoy.

O Lorde decidiu assistir, no dia seguinte, a uma sessão de sexo e humilhação. Agora, Severus tinha mais uma culpa para carregar.


	4. Desesperança

Desesperança

Esperou Snape na cama. Era seu dever.

Algumas vezes, seu ex-professor chegava acompanhado de algum Comensal. Outras, chegava ferido.

Dessa vez, chegou sozinho, trocou-se no escuro e, em silêncio, deitou de costas para Draco. Sinal de que não fariam sexo esta noite. Snape só tocava-o quando iam transar.

Estava quase dormindo quando sentiu seu dono virar-se e acariciar seu cabelo. O gesto quase o fez chorar. Ficou quieto, embalado pelo toque gentil. De olhos fechados, sonhava sem dormir.

Queria poder retribuir, abraçar Snape, confortá-lo, acreditar em um futuro feliz. Mas tudo que lhe restava era o afago no seu cabelo.


	5. Ternura

Ternura

Severus via a dor nos olhos de Draco aumentar diariamente, chegou a um ponto em que não podia mais feri-lo. Já fazia quase uma semana que não tocava o garoto, e, amanhã, ele teria de humilhá-lo da pior forma possível.

Agoniado, virou-se na cama e não resistiu à tentação de tocar o cabelo macio que se espalhava no travesseiro.

Lutou contra o desejo de abraçar Draco ao senti-lo relaxar sob seu toque.

Amanhã, falaria do novo capricho do Lorde. Hoje, ia ninar essa criança solitária e cuidar dele, enquanto ainda podia.

Hoje, ia se fartar com o contato desse cabelo.


	6. Amantes

Amantes

Acordou nos braços de Snape. Pela forma como ele o abraçava, soube que algo sério estava acontecendo.

Ficou quieto, tentando adiar a má notícia, mas ela veio. Na voz grave de Snape. Nas palavras escolhidas com cuidado. No pedido de desculpas implícito em cada frase.

Perdeu-se em pensamentos, tentando aceitar que seria espancado, sodomizado e humilhado para diversão do Lorde. Tentou odiar Snape. Tentou mostrar coragem. Mas tudo que conseguiu foi deixar uma lágrima escapar.

Snape secou-a com os lábios, e Draco beijou aquele que deveria ser seu dono. Então pediu acesso à sua boca com a ponta da língua.


	7. Interlúdio

Interlúdio

Sentindo-se, pela primeira vez, à vontade enquanto transavam, Severus lambeu o bico do peito de Draco, antes de mordê-lo.

Depois, esfregou o rosto na linha de **pêlos** finos que descia pela barriga de Draco.

Passou a língua por toda ereção do amante, antes de chupá-la, fazendo Draco arfar e gemer baixinho.

Separando as **nádegas **dele, lambeu e beijou o vão entre elas. Então, usou a **língua** para penetrá-lo. Draco suplicou por mais.

Severus voltou a chupá-lo, enquanto, com os dedos, massageava próstata de Draco.

Draco gozou na sua boca.

Só então Severus o possuiu. E, dessa vez, não houve **culpa**.


	8. Humilhação

Humilhação

Snape o avisara, explicara detalhadamente qual papel cada um deles iria interpretar.

Mas agora, nu, de costas para o Lorde, ouvindo-o analisar seu corpo e Snape rir, Draco sentia-se morrendo.

Gostaria de cobrir-se, proteger-se dos olhares daqueles homens.

Obedeceu a ordem de arrebitar o **traseiro. **Apertou os lábios para conter as lágrimas, mas não conseguiu evitar um estremecimento, ao ouvir novos comentários, ainda mais debochados.

Por fim, Snape mandou que ajoelhasse e o chupasse. Usou a **língua** e os lábios como tinha aprendido.

Sentindo-se sujo, diminuído, ele fez Snape gozar, agradecendo aos deuses que o Lorde se divertisse apenas observando.


	9. Marcados

Marcados

No momento em que o Lorde os dispensou, Severus levou Draco para o quarto.

O garoto estava trêmulo.

Sentia-se sujo, **culpado**. Seu estômago revirava de nojo do Lorde e dele mesmo.

Preparou um banho e mandou Draco entrar na banheira. Desviou o rosto, oferecendo privacidade e respeito ao "escravo".

Estava se afastando quando Draco o chamou, obviamente carente de companhia. Entrou na água e, sentando-se atrás do garoto, abraçou-o.

Draco recostou-se em seu peito. Nessa posição, Severus podia ver a marca que ambos traziam no braço esquerdo.

Apesar das marcas, apesar de tudo, inesperadamente, não se sentia mais tão imundo.


	10. Reviravolta

Reviravolta

Severus tirou-o da cama no meio da noite. Fez com que lesse a localização da Ordem da Fênix em um pergaminho e, antes que Draco pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, enfiou uma chave de portal na sua mão.

No instante seguinte, estavam olhando para Potter numa sala decadente.

O ex-professor foi embora depois das explicações. Explicações sobre a vida dupla de Snape, a lealdade dele para com Dumbledore, as razões da morte do velho louco, as horcruxes do Lorde e a iminente ação da Ordem.

Ficou parado sozinho, tentando entender aquilo tudo, tremendo de frio, usando apenas as calças do **pijama**.


	11. Confiança

Confiança

Um espião não deve ter amigos, nem confiar em ninguém. Menos ainda preocupar-se com quem quer que seja. Não deve gostar dos amantes que por ventura precise ter. Um espião deve ser sozinho e viver apenas pela causa que segue.

Uma única vez, ele baixara a guarda, e a morte de Albus doía muito mais porque permitira que fossem amigos.

Agora, Draco sabia do seu segredo. Na hora de escolher entre a sua segurança e impedir que usassem Draco para atingi-lo, ele escolhera a vida do garoto. Estava feito. Se desse errado, a culpa e a pena seriam todas suas.


	12. Espera

Espera

Draco sentia-se confuso, traído. Snape mentira para ele. Mas também o protegera. Sempre. Desde a escola. E agora confiara nele.

Não sabia mais o que pensar do ex-professor: Espião. Traidor. Herói. Nada fazia nenhum sentido.

Não era fácil ficar ali, escondido, apenas porque era a fraqueza na armadura do homem que cuidara dele por um longo e difícil ano. Seu primeiro amante.

Ele queria ver a derrota do Lorde e, que Snape voltasse inteiro. Apenas se perguntava se Snape voltaria para ele.

É claro que não se apaixonara. É que estava tudo estranho demais sem ele.

Era como estar **exilado**.


	13. Guerreiros

Guerreiros

Os bruxos da Ordem, os Aurores e os Comensais que ainda estavam de pé, apenas olhavam para Potter e o Lorde.

Os poderes dos dois se igualavam em tamanho, força e horror.

Lágrimas silenciosas desciam pelo rosto do garoto. Severus achou que tudo estava perdido que, depois de tanta dor e luta, haviam fracassado.

Mas havia algo de especial pulsando em Potter. E foi o Lorde quem caiu aos pés do Eleito.

Então, começou o caos das fugas e perseguições.

Severus caiu de joelhos, sentindo, enfim, os efeitos da perda de sangue.

Granger tirou-o dali.

Proscrito entre vencedores e derrotados.


	14. Caminhos

Caminhos

No salão da casa dos Black, os membros da Ordem começavam a voltar, vários feridos, e, pelo choro que vinha da cozinha, já tinham noticias dos primeiros mortos.

Foi Lupin quem avisou a Draco que Snape estava no terceiro quarto à esquerda. Ferido, mas fora de perigo.

Achou o ex-professor sentado em uma poltrona velha, os olhos fechados e uma expressão cansada.

Aproximou-se em silêncio.

Só quando parou ao lado de Snape foi que viu a **bengala** e reparou na perna direita apoiada no banquinho.

Seus olhos se encontraram, sérios. E Draco soube que era hora de escolher seu destino.


	15. Livre

Livre

Severus precisava libertar Draco. Não que desejasse isso.

Acostumara-se à companhia, à cumplicidade. E ao corpo de Draco em seus braços.

Mas era hora de deixá-lo ir.

Na melhor das hipóteses, Severus seria **exilado**, largado em um país distante, sem bens, sem contatos, sem destino. Draco ainda tinha uma chance.

Rompeu os laços mágicos entre eles e viu Draco olhar para a porta. Devia estar ansioso para sair dali e nunca mais voltar.

Draco olhou para Severus.

Não. Piedade, ele não queria.

Tentou erguer-se, apoiando na **bengala**, mas Draco o deteve e, gentilmente, pousou os lábios sobre os de Severus.


	16. Coragem

Coragem

Quando Snape o libertou, Draco pensou em tudo que seus pais tinham lhe ensinado: "alianças", "sobrevivência", "sangue-puro", "preservação da família". Olhou para a porta. Seria fácil sair dali e retomar o controle da sua vida.

Então, virou-se para o homem ao seu lado e, pela primeira vez, viu-o realmente. Rugas precoces, uma perna danificada, uma **bengala** de segunda mão, nariz enorme, cabelos e dentes que deixavam a desejar. Nenhum status no mundo bruxo, apesar de tudo que fizera. Um destino incerto.

Ninguém esperaria que Draco ficasse. Mas era exatamente o que ele queria fazer.

Inclinando-se, beijou os lábios de Severus.


	17. Recomeço

Recomeço

Um beijo de despedida! Foi a primeira coisa que Severus pensou. Um maldito beijo de despedida! Um beijo que ele não tinha força para interromper.

Draco sentou-se em seu colo, um joelho de cada lado de suas pernas, e as mãos de Severus ganharam vida própria, entranhando-se no **cabelo** do jovem.

Seu corpo ardia de desejo, seu coração implorava para que não fosse o fim, mas sua mente gritava que Draco iria deixá-lo.

Seus olhares cruzaram-se e Severus soube: Draco ia ficar.

Sorriu e puxou o **cabelo** de Draco, expondo o pescoço, que marcou como seu.

Total e voluntariamente seu.


	18. Eterno e Fugaz

Eterno e Fugaz

Draco esfregou o rosto no pau de Severus, sentindo o contato dos **pêlos** como um carinho em seu rosto.

De alguma forma, conseguiram chegar até a cama, alheios a tudo que acontecia no mundo.

O que tinham era para sempre! Mesmo que esse sempre durasse um mês, um ano, uma vida.

Draco girou o corpo, deixando Severus por cima. Apoiou os pés no ombro do amante.

Que importava o futuro? Quem podia realmente prever? Quem seria tolo de querer saber?

Tudo que importava era seu homem, possuindo-o, gemendo seu nome. As vozes soando juntas, igualmente trêmulas de desejo:

-Draco!

-Severus!


End file.
